Can't look at him
by ggirl72
Summary: This is sort of an alternate ending to the episode "Bloodlines" takes place after the Linley Parker's body is found.
1. Guilt

This is my "alternate ending" for "Bloodlines"

I do not own these characters or the show

This starts after the part in the episode "Bloodlines" when The CSI's find Linley Parkers body.

"What do you mean you let him go? He raped me I saw his face, I saw him"

The conversation that Catherine had with Linley Parker that afternoon echoed in her mind as she sat in the break room with Grissom,

"We should have done something more to protect her, she be alive if we had"

Grissom put his arm on her shoulder "we are CSI's, not witness protection agents, there was nothing that we could do for her"

Catherine sighed, " I know but I can't help but feel responsible for her death"

"You know it was not your fault Cath" He responded, " The evidence is right there and it does not fit,"

"You should go home get some rest, we will figure this out tomorrow" Grissom added

Catherine shook her head, "yeah, I will see you tomorrow"

"You going home too?" Catherine looked at Grissom.

"Yeah, soon, I just want to review the evidence again, then I will call it a night" Grissom smiled

Catherine smiled back and walked out of his office.

Catherine punched out, got her things and left the lab.

As she pulled out of the parking lot and turned into the street a blue SUV pulled out behind her.

Sorry it is so short

The next thing will be much longer lese read and review


	2. Blue SUV

Catherine turned left on to Pinewoods rd: the vehicle behind her did the same.

Pinewood rd was a nice quiet road to drive down, away form the hustle and bustle of Las Vegas.

This was not a normal route for Catherine to take but she had heard on the news of a sever traffic jam and decided that she did not want to sit in it.

As she drove down the street thoughts of Linley Parker flooded her mind. Her train of thought was broken when the high beams of the Suv behind her reflected off the review mirror.

"Holy crap man" she said to herself " is this guy insane."

Catherine slowed down a bit and waved her arm out the window for the Suv to pass after it began riding her bumper.

As she looked in her review mirror she saw the Suv back off a bit and then speed up and pass her.

Catherine felt a load of relief fall off of her when this happened: But it all came back onto her when the Suv slammed on its breaks. By the time Catherine saw the break lights it was to late and she slammed right into the back of vehicle.

"Damn it" she yelled as her air bag deployed " son of a bitch".

Catherine saw the driver of the vehicle step out of his car and stumble to the side of the road.

Catherine stepped out of her car and walked slowly toward him.

"Sir are,… are you okay?" the man did not answer.

Catherine walked up beside him as he lay himself on the ground, Catherine gasped as she saw his face was full of blood.

"My head" the man cried out

Catherine bent down to him " I know first aid, I am going to get my kit and I will come right back."

She stood up and ran to her Tahoe, as she grabbed her first aid kit she peered over to the side of the road to make sure the man was still moving. As she gathered her extra pair of gloves and closed the trunk she peered to the side again. The man was gone.


	3. taken

Catherine slowly walked toward where the man had been laying.

"Sir" her voice trembled " where are you?" she walked over to his Suv and looked into the driver side window.

"Hello" Catherine new something was not right, but she did not want to leave until the police arrived.

"The police" she called in all the commotion she had not even bothered to call. She pulled out her cell phone. And dialled a familiar number

"Grissom" the voice on the other line said

"Gil, it's me. There has been an accident, I am okay but the man who I hit, he just disappeared, and I was"

"Whoa, Cath, slow down what happened, where are you"? Grissom cut her off

"I am on Pinewood rd, there as this guy behind me in his Suv riding my tail and then he passed me and slammed on his breaks and I hit him and then he got out of his car and laid on the ground and I went to get my kit and when I came back he was gone."

Grissom did not respond

"Grissom" she called "Hello"

"Cath" he said " I just talked to brass he is on his way" he paused " Did you say Suv? What colour?"

"It's blue or black. No definitely blue" she paused " Oh no"

"Cath, Linley Parker, her attacker drove a blue Suv" Grissom paused " I want you to get in your Tahoe and lock the doors"

Catherine ran to her Tahoe and got in locking the doors

"Cath do not be afraid to use your gun, Brass should be there any minute"

Catherine sat in the passengers side seat and waited, still talking to Grissom on her cell phone when something moved in the back of the Tahoe.

"Grissom" she whispered " there is someone in the back seat"

"Cath, get out of the Tahoe and run" Grissom told her

Catherine slowly began to open the door when a hand reached over the seat and grabbed her.

In a panic Catherine dropped her cell phone on the seat as the man pulled her into the back and opened the doors.

Catherine's screams for help echoed through the lab when Grissom put her on speakerphone.

The man pulled Catherine out if her Tahoe and began dragging her to his Suv

"No, Please" Catherine yelled, "Let me go please" she began to fight as she tried to pull away.

The man tired of her cream and fighting pulled her in front of him and slapped her across the face.

"Little Bitch, don't fight me" Catherine fell back hitting her head on the bumper of his Suv.

"Look at me bitch" he yelled

Catherine laid on the cement her head spinning. Everything went black as she felt him pick her up and threw her into the back of his vehicle and drove off.


	4. The scene

Brass and several other police officers arrived at the scene five minutes too late. Grissom arrived ten minutes after Brass.

"Brass" Grissom called " What's happening, where is she?"

Brass made a face

"I am sorry Gil, she's not here, and she's gone"

Brass saw the disappointment in his eyes as he walked over to Catherine's Tahoe.

"Call the others, Nick, Sara, all of them, I want them all on this case, this is first priority. There are no other crime scenes tonight."

Brass put his hand on Grissom's arm.

"Don't so anything stupid, Gil we are going to find her, she is going to be fine"

Grissom looked at him with anger

"How do you know, Brass. This guy is a rapist and murderer, you said the same thing about Linley Parker and look, and she's dead. We don't even know if Cath is still in Las Vegas or even still alive, I mean how do you think we are going to find her?"

Brass looked at Grissom in shock

"Gil you need o calm down, don't think like that. This guy lives here he works here, he just can't p and leave it all behind, he has a wife, I am on m way to his place now, are you well enough to join me or are you going to compromise everything"

Grissom dropped his head

"I'm sorry, I, I need her, I love her and I can't lose her, Lindsey can't lose her. What if he is hurting her as we speak? Seriously think about it. She could already be dead, you saw Linley Parker's body, and I don't want Cath's last minutes to be like that "

Brass looked at him with hope

"We are going to find her, I promise"


	5. Todd Combs

Catherine lie on the floor of a freshly furnished basement. She sat up her head still spinning. When her eyes were ready everything went back to normal. She looked around the room. As soon as she recalled what had happened she stood up.

"It's about time you opened those beautiful eyes," he said from across the room

She looked over her shoulder and she saw a figure sitting in the chair watching her.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked him

He stood up and walked over to her.

"Stay away from me" she warned

Todd laughed " There was no time for me to be with you out on Pinewood rd and I wanted you, I wanted you from he minute you showed up on my door step and I promised myself I would have you."

"Todd Coombs" she said with a cold tone " So it was you, you did rape her, didn't you"

He walked toward her. " Linley was a whore who got what she deserved"

"I don't understand you did not even know her." Catherine backed away

"You are right, but that bitch wouldn't look at me. That was all I wanted her to do." He took a step forward

" You killed her too?" You cut her throat like she was nothing"

"Yes I did, she was not supposed to get away the first time, and no one would have found her body if she hadn't"

"Why did you have to rape her again? I don't understand."

"Just something to do you know to pass the time I guess" he smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away.

"Fight me all you want in the end I win anyway" Todd backed Catherine in to the wall behind her

"Are you scared?" he smirked "you should be".

He leaned in again to kiss her this time he was successful. Todd forced his tongue into her mouth but Catherine was going to fight him. She opened her mouth and bit his tongue.

Todd pulled back from her and held his mouth

His fist met Catherine's stomach and she fell to the floor

"You whore, look at me, you are as good as dead, but I want to have a good time with you fi-"

Todd's threat was cut off when the doorbell rang.

Catherine looked at him and opened her mouth to scream. He quickly grabbed her and pushed her into a nearby room. The room was cold and dark and she knew almost instantly by the noise that it was the furnace room.

Todd looked at Catherine as he walked to a window and looked out behind the blinds.

"Make one noise and you and your daughter and your boyfriend will be joining you when you die."

He grabbed Catherine and taped her mouth, and tied her hands together behind her back before leaving the room he snuck one last kiss and stroked her hair.

"You have no idea about the things I have in store for you" He smiled and walked upstairs.


	6. visitors

Todd Coombs took off his shirt and messed up his hair so it seemed like he had just waken up

"Good morning " he said as he opened the door and saw Grissom and Brass and another officer waiting "what have I done to deserve yet another visit from you? And where's the blonde, I would much rather see her standing at my door." He smiled

Brass did not waist any time

"Todd where were you this morning let's say between four am and now?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is, I mean maybe I was asleep, if you must know I was in my bed, with my wife until about ten minutes when I got up with her and she left for the airport."

"Oh really" Grissom called well the you would not mind us looking around you r home"

"Actually, Gil is it, I would because well you already arrested me for something and then proved that I was innocent I would rather not be willing to let you frame me." He smiled at Gil " you look upset, did something happen" he smirked " well gentleman I have to get some more sleep I have a long day ahead of me and well frankly I think that we are done, have a good day" Todd closed the door and locked it

Grissom and Brass got back in the Denali and drove down the street.

Brass looked at Grissom

"We are going to get him Grissom. Todd Coombs is going down, I don't know how but he is guilty I can sense it and we are going to get him"


	7. floorboards

Todd Coombs locked his front door and walked slowly back to the basement.

He reached the furnace room door and walked in with a smile.

"Well, you were a very good girl and I got rid of the visitors. You're boyfriend was here with his short cop friend, Brass I think it was, yeah they were pissed"

He pulled the tape from her mouth and pulled her up by the hair.

"I think I want to take you to a more comfortable room in the house."

With that comment Catherine knew that if he got her upstairs to his room, he was really going to hurt her, just like he did to Linley Parker.

Catherine started to scream and fights to break free from him as he dragged her up the stairs to the main floor of his home.

"Please. I will do anything, don't do this, you don't have to do this, I will give you money, please just don't do this to me" Catherine screamed and kicked as he pulled her along.

Todd had had enough of her yelling and threw her to the floor.

He bent down and grabbed her face

"I want you to shut up" he began shaking her violently but Catherine kept screaming

"Shut up. SHUT UP" Todd kept yelling and swearing at Catherine

As Catherine pulled her face out of his grip she struggled backward trying to stand herself up.

Todd came at her again

"Look at me" he yelled.

Catherine turned away with her eyes closed

"Look at me you bitch, look at me"

Todd Coombs grabbed her by the leg and pulled her back to the basement

"You need to learn some respect before I let you in my room"

He pulled her sown the stairs while she continued to scream.

When he reached the furnace room again he taped her mouth and kicked her in the ribs.

Bending down he grabbed her face again.

"Look at me" he yelled

Catherine clenched her eyes closed again but opened them when she felt a sharp point at her throat

"Look at me" he said in a calm voice

Catherine's eyes filled with fear for he life focused on Todd's.

He smiled

"That's what I thought, don't play games with me sweetheart"

Todd Coombs walked into the furnace room and began working and pulling up floorboards.

__

"What" Catherine wondered,_ "Is he doing" _as she tried to stand up and escape

Three seconds later Todd Coombs came out of the furnace room and pulled Catherine inside

When she entered the room she noticed the large hole in the floor where he had pulled up the floor boards the space in the floor looked like a bed.

"It's just a little hiding place, you can think about your attitude and you will be out of sight when your friends come back with their warrant. And when they see you are not here then we will be free with no interruptions." Todd smiled and pushed her down in the floor.

Catherine landed on the blanket. Todd grabbed her legs as she struggled and tied them together so she could not kick and her hands remained bound behind her back and the tape stayed over her mouth.

Catherine eyes started to tear when he began placing the floorboards back in heir place.

"Don't worry" he smiled at her " you won't suffocate there are plenty of air pockets and holes, you are not the first women to be in here. Besides what satisfaction would it be to me if I just let you die with out having my fun."

Todd placed the last floorboard over her face and walked out of the furnace room locking the door behind him.


	8. the search

Grissom sat in his office waiting for Brass to call saying he had gotten he search warrant.

Grissom starred at his desk with his hands on his head.

He had waited this long to tell Catherine how he felt, he had taken his feelings for her for granted and now he might never see her gain.

"How could I have been so stupid" he thought to himself

He was so deep in thought that he almost missed the cell phone ringing.

"Grissom"

"Grissom, it's Brass I got it, it took me some we will say, begging but I got it, I am putting my ass on the line but I got it so meet me at the Coombs residence ASAP.

8

Coombs Residence

Grissom, Brass the entire night shift team and several other policemen stood on Todd Coombs front step.

Todd Coombs was waiting for them and answered the door quickly

"I knew you would be back, with a warrant you can search where ever you want but I don't know what your looking for." he paused and smirked at Grissom " I see your friend ahh Catherine the blonde she is not here again, is she sick?" he smiled and walked away from the team of CSI's I will be in the kitchen call me if you find what you are looking for I would love to know what it is.

Brass followed him into the kitchen as did Grissom and handed him the warrant

"We are looking for Catherine Willows she has been missing since this morning, she went missing in the same manner as Linley Parker was attacked and since you my friend were the prime suspect we thought we would start at the top of the scum bag list."

Brass grabbed the warrant back from him

"We will search every inch of this house" Brass and Grissom walked out of the kitchen and joined the search.

The team started at the top floor of the house and went through the entire house.

The came to the basement and began dusting for prints and searching the basement rooms.

Grissom and Brass got the key from Todd to open the furnace room door and walked in.

"Catherine" Grissom called

Grissom flicked on the light and stepped into the room

"I can feel it Brass, I know she is in here" Grissom started searching along the walls for any sign of a secret door.

Todd Coombs watched as Grissom and Brass searched the furnace room.

Catherine was startled by the voice calling her name and tried to make noise and move her body to let them know she was there. She could hear the footsteps right above her head and she could hear Grissom and Brass talking to Warrick and Sara.

She wanted to scream and kick up a storm but his restraints were working perfectly.

__

I'm here Grissom" she thought to herself _" I m right here"_

Grissom and Brass ended there search and left the furnace room

Catherine's heart broke into a thousand pieces. She was that close to being rescued. She was literally inches away from her friends and she was still lying in the floor tied up and bound.

The light went off and the door closed and so did Catherine's hopes.


	9. can't look at him

Catherine lay in the dark in a hole; the tears ran down her cheeks as she waited for him to return.

Catherine did not know how long she had been lying there but it seemed like an eternity.

Her body trembled at the thoughts of what would soon happen to her.

Her body shivered and her heart began to beat faster when the door opened and the light went on.

Catherine counted the seconds it took for Todd to walk into the room and remove the floor boards.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled and pulled her out.

He removed the tape from her mouth and kissed her. "Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment? Not very long but it feels like forever" He began kissing her neck and running his hands through her hair. His breathing grew intense as he pulled Catherine from the furnace room over to the couch.

"Wait please" Catherine begged as he threw her down and removed his shirt.

Todd bent down and straddle her

"I am going to untie you, do you know how hard it is to make love to someone with their hands and legs tied?" he chuckled

"Of course you don't. Stupid question" he smiled and gave her another kiss

He then rolled of off her and untied her legs

"It will be much easier for me to remove your clothes if your feet are free"

He got back on top of her and began removing her clothing

Catherine immediately started screaming and began kicking her feet.

Todd was far too heavy for her and she was beginning to tier herself out but Catherine did not stop fighting.

Todd started to untie his pants and grabbed her face

"This is it, look at me"

Catherine closed her eyes once again and this made him angry

"LOOK AT ME"

Catherine was afraid but she was still fighting when Todd was successful with the rape. But she still would not look at him.

"I can't " she thought, "Can't look at him"


	10. fingerprints and hair

Catherine lay on the couch, her body pulled close to her chest as she trembled in fear.

Todd sat in a chair beside her smoking a cigar like what had just happened was an everyday thing for him.

The two sat in silence for more then an hour when Catherine finally spoke.

"If you're going to kill me then I want you to do it now" she paused when smiled at her " I would rather be dead then spend any more time here with you"

"I am not sure I want you dead, it is just to soon. But don't worry by the time my wife returns this weekend you will be gone" he smirked " I would not want her t know my dirty little secret"

Todd got up and pulled Catherine with him.

"I have some things to do in my office, so you will have to go back into hiding, I would not want you to get away."

Todd pushed her into the furnace room and slammed the door.

SCENE CHANGE TOLAB

"There isn't much here, I mean Cath's prints are on the door knobs and living room but, she searched his house I did analyze the blonde hair you found, jus waiting for the results " Greg said walking into the break room

Grissom looked at him " but it proves she was there, because Catherine would have been wearing gloves"

Greg shook his head " I guess that means she was there recently but you guys searched everywhere, maybe he dumped her already."

Grissom shot a nasty "I_ can't believe you would say that look" _at Greg and stormed out of the room.

Greg sat down in a chair with the remaining CSI's who were also shocked at what he had just said " Well, think about it, be realistic. What if we never find her, Linley was lucking to have escaped the first time and if Todd did kill her, well she was not so lucking the second time, you saw her body. If he does have Catherine I don't think she stands a chance, but then again the evidence with Linley cleared Todd so maybe we are still looking at the wrong guy."


	11. the escape

Catherine sat on the floor of the furnace room waiting.

"How?" she said to herself " I have to get out of here" Catherine stood up and searched for the light switch

She flicked on the light and walked around. The furnace room was surprisingly large but very empty.

Catherine searched for something sharp. _"When he comes back," _she thought, _" I will be ready"_

Catherine grabbed a piece of the floorboard and took a few practice swings. She swung at the light bulb in the ceiling and burst it. She then walked to the furnace room door and began kicking and screaming.

She knew that if she made enough racket Todd would come back for her.

And she was right he did come back. When she saw his shadow at the bottom of the door she stopped banging and took her place beside the furnace. As she gripped the piece of wood her hands began to shake again at the thought of failing. "What if I don't hit him hard enough he will be so angry" she paused a moment and began to put the wood down but when the door swung open she lifted it high and held her breath.

Todd walked into the room and flicked the light switch but the light did not come on.

"Catherine, I hope you are not playing a games with me"

Todd backed out of he room closing the door. He was gone for two minutes and the came back with a flashlight in his hand.

He shone it back and forth as he entered the room again.

He walked slowly past the furnace as Catherine ducked out of sight and snuck around behind him.

Todd swung around quickly just as Catherine took her swing.

Todd flew backwards and landed on the floor. Catherine had hit him right in the face and he was bleeding profusely. Catherine dropped he wood and ran out of the room and up the stairs and headed for the front door, but Todd was to fast for her. He chased her toward the front door and Catherine darted around him and up the stairs.

She ran don the hallway and into the first unlocked door. His office

Catherine locked the door behind her and headed for his desk grabbing the phone. She dialled Grissom's number.

Todd came to the office door and started banging and kicking. Catherine held the hone as it began to ring.

When Grissom picked up the banging stopped everything else went quite.

"Grissom"

"Gil, Gil it's me you have to help me, I made him mad. Todd is going to kill me"

At the end of her sentence a loud bang like a shotgun rang out in her ears as she dropped the phone and took cover.

Todd at shot the lock right off the door as the door began to open Catherine thought quick and pushed the desk in front of it buying her few more seconds.

Catherine ran to the window and tried to open it. But it was locked.

Catherine looked around and grabbed a chair throwing it through the window. She climbed out and onto the lower roof of the house.

Todd had now burst into the room and was close behind her.

Catherine stopped at the edge of the house overlooking a pool and turned around.

"You won't jump baby, save your self the heart ache and come back inside."

"Don't come any closer" she turned and analyzed the drop behind her " I will jump"

Todd ran at her just as she turned and jumped off the roof. Much to Todd's surprise she landed in the pool safely and climbed out the side and ran through his backyard.

Todd ran down the stairs and out the front door but she was nowhere insight.

Catherine had escaped.


	12. shattered

Catherine had escaped.

Or so he had thought. But as he walked around the pool he heard rustling.

Todd walked toward his pool house and peered inside. It was dark.

Catherine stood still concealed around the corner from the door he had been looking through.

Her body trembled, not only in fear but also due to her sopping wet clothing that now clung to her body.

Catherine's breathing intensified and she had to cup her hand over her mouth.

Catherine slowly moved herself through the pool house to a window to see, as Todd made his way back toward the house.

Catherine let out a sigh of relief and sat on the floor in desperate need to catch her breath.

After doing so she stood up to see Todd with his flashlight standing right outside the window she was hiding under his back toward her. Todd quickly turned around knowing all along she was there and tossed a large rock through the thin glass window.

Catherine fell to the ground as the window shattered over her body.

Catherine's head jerked upward as she heard Todd stepping through the glass toward her.

Catherine stood up fast and ran in the opposite direction, smashing out another window Catherine hid herself.

Todd came to the room with the broken out window and leaned through.

"Dammit" he yelled and ran back through the pool house and out side thinking that Catherine had went through the window.

When everything was quite a closet door slowly opened and Catherine stepped out looking both ways before she fully emerged she ran to the pool house door and ran out.

As she ran through the door a hand grabbed her and threw her down.

Catherine's head smashed off the pavement and blood made its appearance in her hair.

Todd grabbed Catherine without a word and dragged her to his garage just off to the side of the house.

Todd tied her hands and feet once again and placed her in the trunk of his wife's car.

He then returned to his pool house and cleaned up the mess of glass. He returned to his house and wiped away any sign of Catherine. He walked back outside with bleach and hosed down the spot where Catherine's blood had fallen. He walked back into his house once again and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes; the blanket the Catherine was lying on and the rope and duct tape he used to restrain her.

Todd walked to the garage, opened the trunk and threw everything he had collected inside. Slamming the trunk shut he got in the car and drove away from his home, as turned onto a busy Vegas block he saw the police cars racing in the opposite direction. To his home he was assuming.

Todd continued driving. Driving away from his home, his neighbourhood and away from any known civilization.


	13. it's what we do

Grissom and Brass, the rest of the night shift and several other police officers entered the Coombs residence and began yet another search.

Grissom went back to the furnace room and searched or any sign that Catherine was there or had been there.

"Catherine" he sighed " I know you were here I felt it before"

When he turned up with nothing he walked back to the main floor of the house with hope that someone would find something.

Sara walked in from the poolside.

"Grissom, I found some blood it. The patio had been washed down with bleach but I was still able to uncover some" she paused " I sent it back to the lab with Greg he said he will process it as soon as he arrives other then that I have not found anything else" Sara turned to go back outside when she stopped "You have to have hope Grissom" she put a hand on his shoulder " We will find her, It's what we do"


	14. Letting go

Todd pulled of off Pinewood rd and drove down a secluded dirt path. He put his car in park and stepped out.

He opened the trunk and pulled all the items he collected earlier. Placing them in a metal garbage can he lit a match and dropped it in. All the evidence against him went up in flames.

He then returned to the trunk and pulled Catherine out.

"Time's up sweetheart" he smiled " Time to get rid of the evidence"

He then pushed her down into the dirt and for some strange reason he untied her legs.

Todd walked to the front seat and pulled a knife out of his glove compartment.

Catherine struggled to her feet as he approached her

"I think you should run" he took another step " I like the chase"

With that warning Catherine turned and started to run. Much to her advantage she was a lot faster then him at this point and had left quite and distance between them. Not realizing she was going to be this fast Todd became frantic and much more violent and angry at the thought of another one getting away.

"Bitch. You bitch I am going to get you" Todd screamed as he chased after her

Catherine ignored his warnings as she kept running and began screaming for help.

"Someone please… help me" she continued to scream.

When the noise faded behind her everything was quite and Catherine stopped running and looked back. Todd was nowhere in sight.

Up ahead Catherine saw a light. Similar to a light you would find on a back porch of someone's house.

Catherine had felt a load of relief and thought to herself.

" Finally" she said to herself "I'm going to be okay" she smiled at the thought of being rescued from this terrible nightmare as she took another step toward the light.

The house was only few more yards away when Catherine tripped over a log and landed in the mud and dirt.

She was about to pull herself up when Todd came out of what seemed like nowhere and put his foot on her throat with all of his weight following.

Catherine gasped for air trying to catch her breath. With her hands still tied she began kicking her legs in hopes to distract him but it did not work.

It had been more then a minute as Catherine began to black out.

"It was my pleasure Catherine" Todd leaned down with more pressure "It's a shame what a man will do to get one special women to look at him.

The last of her tears rolled down the sides of her face as she closed her eyes and let go.

Todd released his pressure and stood staring down at her.


	15. home

Todd stood staring at her, her body still, her face losing its glow; an evil smile came across his face

!! BANG!!

A loud gunshot rang out in the wood area and Todd was startled from his trance.

Coming toward him was a large man with a shotgun. Todd took one more look at his latest victim and took off running back to his car.

The man came toward the figure lying still on the ground and was shocked at what he saw.

"Margaret call the police" the man called to his wife who was waiting at the edge of their property. "I found a body" He looked down at Catherine and untied her hands " poor thing" he bent his head over her mouth to check for her breathing. The man positioned her head to perform CPR when Catherine's hands shot up ward pushing him away and she began gasping for air.

"Help me" Catherine looked at the man beside her "Please, I just want to go home"


	16. SHOCK

Grissom raced from the lab to pinewood rd.

He did not know what to expect when he had got the call from Brass saying there was a body found.

He just hoped and prayed that it was not Catherine or if it was that she was still okay.

Grissom pulled up to the scene beside Warrick and Nick.

"What do we have?" Grissom asked

"It's Cath" Nick smiled at Grissom "she. Well, she is asking for you. She's over in the ambulance"

Grissom turned and ran to the ambulance. When he got to her she was sitting in the back of the ambulance wrapped in a blanket.

Grissom's stopped and starred at her awhile. He noticed the bruises and the marks on her neck.

He wondered how many more bruises she had; he wondered how bad she had really been hurt.

He wondered if she would ever be the same.

Grissom walked up to her

"Catherine" he stopped just short of her making sure to keep a safe distance.

Catherine looked up, when she heard that familiar voice.

"Gil" she stood up and wrapped his arms around him " I have never to so afraid in my entire life"

Tears began filling her eyes as she clung to him.

"Cath it's okay, I'm here, I'm here now and no one is ever going to hurt you, no one is ever going to take you away from me."

Catherine and Gil remained sat in the back while the other's processed the scene where Catherine had been left to die.

"Catherine" Gil said turning to face her " You need to go to the hospital" he paused " I know you don't want to and it is your choice but I think it is best for you. You need to do it for Lindsey she needs her mom to be okay"

Catherine pulled her hand away from his

"I am going to be just fine, I don't need a doctor to tell me all the things that I have been through because I was there and I went through them and I got through them and I think that I will be just fine, I just want to go home" She stood up angry " All I want to do is go home and then come back to work, why wont they let me go home"

"Cath" Gil stood up with her " You know you need to be checked out, for your own safety pleas. I will go with you if you are afraid but Cath if you want to go back to your job at all you need to do this."

Catherine began to cry into his shoulder

"You promise you will go with me?"

"Yes, I promise"

After the hospital Gil took Catherine to the Lab so he and Brass could take her statement.

"Catherine, I am not going to pretend to know what you are going through but you know how this works so I just need you to tell me what happened from the beginning." Brass paused " Cath just take your time"

Catherine started at the beginning going through everything hat happened the minute she had left the Lab that night.

By the time Catherine was finished Brass had two policemen on the way to Todd's home and others out looking for his car.

Grissom were sitting in the break room waiting for Catherine to come out of the ladies room when Todd was brought in.

Catherine was coming down the hall when she spotted him. She immediately froze in her place as Todd watched her. The police men led Todd down the hallway and past Catherine

Catherine eyes met with his, and that cold, look she had seen so many times that evening made her body shiver.

"What did you tell the you lying little whore, do you thin that you will be safe" Todd began yelling at Catherine. " I am not going to jail because you have a grudge, you could not save Linley and you are angry but I did not kill her.

Catherine backed her self into the wall as her body stated to tremble. Her heart raced faster then it had before. Flashbacks began flooding her mind.

Grissom heard the commotion in the hallway. He ran out to see Catherine huddle in a corner. He ran to her and helped her to her feet.

Catherine would not let him touch her and started screaming and fighting him.

"Catherine" Grissom tried calming he down " Catherine pleas it's me calm down"

Grissom could not hold he anymore as she swung at him knocking him down.

Brass and Warrick had come running down the hall when the scream started and tried to help Grissom

"Don't touch me," she screamed " Get away" She start pushing Brass and Warrick as they tried to restrain her.

Grissom stood up holding his head " No" He yelled to them don't restrain her, se is afraid, and she does not want to feel closed in" He watched as he two backed away.

"Gil what do you ant us to do we can't let her go like this"

Gil watched as Catherine fell back to the floor and began banging her head on the wall.

" I hate you… I hate you" Catherine clapped her hands over her ears and started screaming.

We need to get something to calm her down Brass go talk to Dr. Robbins see what he has" He watched Brass walk off. ". Warrick I need you to help me get her into the interrogation room down the hall, we will keep her in there for now I don't know what else to do"

Warrick and Grissom grabbed Catherine by the arms as the Brass walked back with a syringe.

"Doc says to give her this in her arm. It will calm her down in ten minutes or so.

Brass took Grissom place, as Grissom administered the syringe.

Catherine continued screaming as they led her down to the interrogation room and led her inside.

As soon as they closed the door Catherine continued her rampage and began screaming again. Grissom watched through he one way glass in sock s Catherine picked up a chair and threw it at the glass.

"I hate you Gil" she came closer to the glass " I hate all of you" The drug began to kick in and Catherine fell to the floor.

Grissom came in the room with Warrick and bought her a blanket.

"She s just in shock Gris" keep her warm, make her feel safe" Gil sat on the floor with Catherine and held her in his arms as she fell asleep.

Sara and Nick came into the room a few minutes later

"Grissom" Sara started " the dna from Catherine's rape kit does not match Todd's dna. So as of now there is nothing indicating Todd. We are a bout to search his car so we will keep you updated."

Nick walked out with Sara and Warrick joined them.


	17. giving up

Catherine woke up on Grissom's couch at first not realizing where she was.

"Gil" she whispered as she looked around his office. She stood up to leave as he came in

"You're' awake" He smiled

"Does that hurt?" she questioned as she looked at his black eye

"It's nothing I fell, don't worry about me"

Catherine watched him closer. " Liar, did I hit anyone else"

Gil smiled " Nah you pushed Warrick but he is fine" He paused " Cath we need to talk"

"Something is wrong Gil What's wrong"

"Catherine you should sit down:

Catherine sat back on his couch

"We got your test results back from the rape kit and they don't match Catherine."

Catherine made a face. "I don't understand what do you mean they don't match"

"I am so sorry Cath but I have to ask this, are you sure there was no one else with you? Are you certain it was Todd Coombs"

Catherine crossed her arms angrily

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't know wt I am talking about, are you saying that Todd Combs didn't rape me because you don't know shit, I was there I am the one who had to go through it."

"Catherine please calm down, I have to go with the evidence and it tells me that Todd Coombs was not your attacker."

Catherine looked at him with tears in her eyes

"Are you letting him go?"

"No we have your blood in his car and on his pool deck so we can charge him for kidnapping and attempted murder, but we can't get him for rape if the DNA does not match. I am sorry Cath I really am" He paused " We did it though we got him to confess to Linley Parker's murder. So he is going away Cath for a long time and you. You're going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Cath I have something to confess to you"

"Sometimes you don't know what you have until it is taken from you and well what I am trying to say is that I love you Cath and I have for a long time now but I just did not know what to say or how to say it."

Tears filled her eyes

"I love you too" She paused " But I can't do this not now and I don't know when. I'm sorry Gil but I don't think I am ever going to be okay after what has happened I need to get out of this city. You know start again find a new reason for me want to try and make life worth living and I can't do it here so I am going"

Catherine got up to leave

"Wait' Gil called "Going where? What are you talking about you can't just leave everything and everyone. When did you decide this"?

"I made my decision soon after I lost Eddie. Going through what I went through with Todd just made me want out even more I just think that I need some space from everything"

Gil was hurt

"From me too" he looked up at her

"Everything"

"I see" Gil said " So excuse me for asking but if you had not been taken and hurt so bad would you be staying" he said with a frustrated tone " Because I thought we were getting over Eddie and making new start"

"We?" She snapped "Gil there has not been a we since Edie died and I have been so confused. You have to understand that I don't think I can trust anyway right now"

"I want to be there for you I want to help you get better. Cath you are in no shape to making this type of decision think about Lindsey."

"I know and it is going to break her heart to leave her friends and you but Gil you have no idea what I went through, I almost died Gil and"

"Exactly Cath. You did almost die, but you are here now and there is a reason for that. You can just run away from everything. You were raped and hurt so bad. Do you really think that running to a new city is going to change that?"

Tears began falling from her eyes again

"No" she said. Her voice quivering "But I don't think I am strong enough to face anyone"

Gil sat down beside her and hugged her "You are strong enough, you have made it through so much, you are only going to get stronger and I want to be with you when you do." He kissed her forehead " So please Cath don't leave me, because I almost lost you tonight and it was so hard."

Catherine smiled " But I don't want to hurt you"

"How do you think I will feel if you just run away with out trying"?

"Okay," she whispered

"Does that mean you are staying?"

"Yeah I promise" she smiled "Gil can you take me home"

NEXT DAY

Grissom stood out front of Catherine's house ringing the doorbell

"Cath come on open the door," He whispered.

Gil dialled her house number but the phone just rang.

Gil got out his keys and entered her house

"Cath" he called.

The house was quite and he felt a chill run down his spine

"Catherine" He walked to her bedroom. Everything seemed okay until he opened her drawers.

They were empty.

"NO" he yelled He ran to Lindsey's room checking her drawers hey were empty to.

"NO Cath you promised me"

Just as he walked out his cell phone rang

"Grissom"

"Gil, I know I said I would stay but I couldn't I am sorry, when I get to where I am going I will call you, so don't worry about me or Lindsey we will be fine, we are not gone forever but I'm not coming back until I am sure about my life and us. I want to be with you but I won't hurt you and I have to make sure I am ready for this before I get into it. I know I promised but Gil you have to understand. Gil I love you and I don't want you to forget that." There was a pause and Gil tried to speak " My flights boarding now Gil I have to go but I will call you soon. I love you Gil Grissom"

Catherine hung up.

Gil sat down on her couch and looked around

"I love you too Cath" he whispered to himself

-

That is the end of this story I plan to do a whole new story like a sequel so keep a look out


End file.
